List of Special Ops Missions in Call of Duty Endgame
Special Ops missions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame like the ones in the Modern Warfare 2 are meant be short and enjoyable levels perfect for both single and split screen play. Most focus on objectives not included in the Campaign and while at times tricky is built to expand a particular skill such as sniping, stealth or heavy weapons operation. There are a total of five stages each containing multiple missions. Completing a mission will unlock a determined number of stars depending on performance or the difficulty it was played on. The Juggernaut reapers as do several other “over the top enemies” as apposed to the very realistic feel of the campaign. Certain Call Signs are unlocked if a level is completed and there are several Spec Ops only achievements related to certain feats Alpha Missions Dune Buggies, Police Compounds, South African Thugs and a Training Tower. These missions leave you wanting more The Tower Based on the Tower Training Section of Willing Patriots Description – Climb the Training Tower in record time. Shooting Civilians will prevent you getting three stars Est. Opposition – None Classification – Assault Est. Completion Time – 85 Seconds Covert Operations Based on the infiltration section of Border Skirmish Description – Use silenced weapons to infiltrate an FSB Compound Est. Opposition – Light Classification – Stealth Est. Completion Time – 2 Minutes 20 Seconds Park Siege Based on the Russian Compound section of One Last Push Description – Use a ZPU, Claymores and a healthy dose of luck to fight off the Russian Counterattack Est. Opposition – Light Classification – Wave Defence Est. Completion Time – 4 Minutes 52 Seconds Africa Corps Based on Deleated Campaign Mission Description – Deal with Mercenaries, Hardened Criminals and angry Attack Dogs at a Landfill Site Est. Opposition – Medium Classification – Elimination Est. Completion Time – 3 Minutes 10 Seconds Dune Basher Based loosly on the events of From the Ashes Description – Drive a Dune Buggey through an OpFor held canyon – Requires Splitscreen Est. Opposition – Light Classification – Driving Est. Completion Time – 110 Seconds Bravo Missions Jumping from a Mi-26, avoiding Elite Assassins and keeping an AWAC in the sky. These missions will test the players tactical skills The Gauntlet Based on the final run from Recent History Description – Reach the end of the Gauntlet under fire from Helicopters, Snipers and Elite Assassins Est. Opposition – Heavy Classification – Gauntlet Est. Completion Time – 50 Seconds H.A.L.O Based on the HALO Jump in Contagion Description – Jump from a Mi-26 ‘Halo’ and reach the ground before time runs out. Shoot balloons for additional time Est. Opposition – None Classification – Race Est. Completion Time – 110 Seconds Global Positioning Sniper Based on the Ural Mountain Relay Station section of Safe Haven Description – Guide a team of operatives through a Russian Base without alerting any guards – Requires Splitscreen Est. Opposition – Medium Classification – Sniping Est. Completion Time – 3 Minutes 11 Seconds AWAC Based on the AWAC section of Border Skirmish Description – Fend off enemy missiles and MiG 29s until the download has been completed Est. Opposition – Medium Classification – Survival Est. Completion Time – 4 Minutes Snake in the Grass Based on the Supply and Demand Campaign Mission Description – Traverse a Cane Field and then a Forested Hill as Dog Patrols and Technicals hunt you Est. Opposition – Heavy Classification – Stealth Est. Completion Time – 2 Minutes 45 Seconds Charlie Missions Shoals of Sharks, Juggernaut Patrols and Russians armed with large amounts of high-explosive. These Ops feature unrelenting enemies hell-bent on your destruction. Counter Sniper Based on the Cane Field from Supply and Demand Description – Hunt Ghille Snipers and Elite Assassins in a thick cane field while avoiding enemy patrols Est. Opposition – Heavy Classification – Sniping Est. Completion Time – 4 Minutes 9 Seconds Border Patrol Based on the Native Village in Border Skirmish Description – Survive a Russian Onslaught using the resources of an abandoned Afghan Village Est. Opposition – Heavy Classification – Wave Defence Est. Completion Time – 6 Minutes 22 Seconds Roadblocks Based on the Tank Run in Rolling Thunder Description – Work with an M1 Abrams Tank to breach the enemy blockades and reach the evacuation point Est. Opposition – Heavy Classification – Driving Est. Completion Time – 2 Minutes 59 Seconds Fathom Based on the underwater combat section of Recent History Description – Place a C4 charge on the Shadow Company Frigate as enemy divers and sharks patrol the seas Est. Opposition – Medium Classification – Stealth Est. Completion Time – 2 Minutes 13 Seconds Falling Sky Based loosely on the final section of the Modern Warfare 2 Level Just Like Old Times Description – Avoid Predator Missiles as you attempt to cross a very hostile dune system to the safety of a cave Est. Opposition – Light Classification – Survival Est. Completion Time – 1 Minute 48 Seconds Delta Missions Burning Fields, Undersea Emergencies and Corridors filled with Poison Gas. These ops will push you to your upper limits Gas Leak Based on the lab section of Contagion Description - Navigate Gas Filled Corridors while keeping your Gas Mask Intact Est. Opposition - Medium Classification - Gauntlet Est. Completion Time - 2 minutes 54 Seconds Rocket Red Loosely based on the Roof Top Firefight in Barrier of Spears Decription - Use a Missile Turret and a Sniper Rifle to take down Helicopters and Jump Pack Troopers Est. Opposition - Heavy Classification - Wave Defence Est. Completion Tome - 6 minutes 9 Seconds Damage Control Based on the Dock Facility in Recent History Description - '' et explosives in key locations before Shadow Company finishes downloading the information Est. Opposition - Very Heavy Classification - Timed Survival Est. Completion Time - 5 Minutes Hydrophobia Based on the Underwater Combat Section of Recent History ''Description - Reach the surface before oxygen runs out and you become food for the Sharks Est. Opposition - Medium Classification - Race Est. Completion Time - 75 Seconds Drag Race Based on the Cane Field in Supply and Demand Description - Help an injured comrade out of a burning field - Requires Splitscreen Est. Opposition - Light Classification - Survival Est. Completed Time - 1 Minute 35 Seconds Echo Missions An unexpected fuel stop and a mansion guarded by hordes of elite enemies. Only the most skilled players will survive High Octane Based on events between The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday and The Gulag Description - Take a fuel station in the pacific ocean to allow the helicopters to refuel and head onto their next objective Est. Opposition - Very Heavy Classification - Survival Est. Completion Time - 10 minutes 19 Seconds Elite Operative Based on the Underpass Section of The Raven’s Trail Description - Fight off Elite Operatives in the seedy underbelly of Pretoria Est. Opposition - Very Heavy Classification - Wave Defence Est. Completion Time - 8 minutes 41 Seconds Download Complete Based on the Shadow Company Base in Confidential Material Description - Sneak into Shadow Company Headquarters, place the DSM and then escape with the downloaded material Est. Opposition - Heavy Classification - Stealth Est. Completion Time - 11 minutes 11 seconds Spec Ops Only Enemies Juggernaut – A heavily built enemy equipped with bomb disposal armor and carrying either an M204 Light Machine Gun, Striker or a M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher depending on the level. Elite Assassin - A cold blooded heartless enemy armed with a Denel NTW-20 Sniper Rifles and advanced camouflage and super accurate aim. Grenadier - A heavilly armed soldier carrying multiple Grenades and an Akimbo RPGs. Cares Little for Danger Close Sky Trooper - Deadly Commandos armed with an array of weapons and a jet pack allowing them to strike out of the blue. Fantic - Close Combat Fighters who are light on their feet and use Riot Shields to absorb incomming fire. Utterly devoted or insane, possibly both, they are deadly warriors Spec Ops Achievements A Single Shining Star (10G) – Earn your first Star on Spec Ops Elite Assasinated (10G) - Kill your first Elite Assassin Giant Killer (10G) - Kill your first Juggernaut Big Bang (10G) - Kill your first Grenadier Icarus (10G) - Kill your first Sky Trooper Zealous to a Point (10G) - Kill your first Fanatic Golden Hour (20G) – Earn Three Stars on any Spec Ops Mission Golden Oppertunity (20G) - Earn Three Stars on Five Spec Ops Missions Goldern Streak (20G) - Earn Three Stars on Fifteen Spec Ops Missions Star Power (90G) - Earn Three Stars in all Spec Ops Missions Alpha Bravo (20G) – Unlock Bravo Spec Ops Missions Bravo Charlie (20G) - Unlock Charlie Spec Ops Missions Charlie Delta (20G) - Unlock Delta Spec Ops Missions Delta, Echo (20G) - Unlock Echo Spec Ops Missions More Spec Ops Achievements to Follow Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Special Ops